I Love You
by Uki the Great
Summary: "Hei, Apa dia merindukanku?"/Aku Mencintaimu.. Bingung buat summary, maap.. canon n oneshoot. missing scene for the last moment they saw each others alive .Lawrence's POV. shonen-ai. RnR minna? #ngarep


**Disclaimer:**

**Boy's Next Door (Shounen Zanzou) **by **Yuki Kaori**

**Chara(s): **Lawrence/Adrian

**Warning: **(mungkin) typho, (mungkin) abal, (mungkin) lebay, (mungkin) gaje, (mungkin) nista.. Aa! Bicara Shounen Zanzou berarti shonen-ai n fic ini ada sedikit (banyak) unsur spoiler. Kalo g suka silakan balik kanan, langkah tegap maju jalan..

**Rating : T **(for save)

**I. Love. You**

by

Poppyholic Uki

**….**

"Kau mengerti kan, Lawr?"

"Yeah.."

"Selesaikan, lalu kembali kemari."

"..."

"Ingat! Kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun!"

"Hahahaha..! Setelah ini, kita 'bermain' lagi! Ya kan, Lawr?"

"..."

**….**

TAP

TAP

TAP

KREEEKK..

"Aku pulang Wolfie!"

Iguana itu tidak menjawabku. Tentu saja. Wolfie memang seekor iguana sungguhan. Tidak ada seekor pun iguana yang dapat berbicara. Bodoh sekali.

"Dia belum pulang ya?"

Ruangan yang sungguh familiar.

Aneh. Padahal aku hanya sebentar tinggal di sini. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu rindu.

"Hummppff.." Kutertawakan sosokku yang terpantul di cermin. Bekas-bekas 'hadiah' yang kuterima dari Dallas masih terlihat jelas.

"Lihat! Wajah yang konyol! Hahahahaha.."

Wolfie tidak menjawab.

"Hahahahh..."

BRUUKK

Kuraih orgel berbentuk carousel di atas meja belajar. Kujatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma dirinya yang masih tertinggal. Sambil menatap langit-langit, mencoba mengingat saat-saat aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Berat.

Seperti ada sebongkah batu karang yang dijatuhkan di atas dadaku.

"Haaah.."

Rindu.

"Wolfie, apa dia merindukanku?"

Wolfie tidak menjawab.

"Hei! Apa dia kehilanganku?"

Wolfie tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak seru ah!"

Kemudian kupangku iguana kesayangannya. Kupandangi matanya lekat-lekat.

"Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu."

Wolfie sedikit memberontak. Kuturunkan dia ke lantai. Kuraih kagi orgel berbentuk carousel itu dan membuka jendela apartemennya. Angin berhembus pelan.

"Huuuffhh.." aku duduk di pinggiran jendela.

"Hei, dia masih lama ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Lagi.

Lalu lalang orang-orang di bawah sana tertangkap oleh ekor mataku. Damainya..

"Hei, jika aku melompat dari sini.. Apa aku akan segera mati?"

Hanya ada hembusan angin menerpa tirai jendela yang menjawabku.

"..."

Mati ya?

"..."

Kreekk... Kreekk.. Kreekk..

Kuputar orgel itu. Suaranya memecah keheningan.

Ting.. Triing.. Tiiing.. Ting..Ting.. Tiing.. Triiing.. Ting.. Tiiiing..

**….**

BRAAKKK!

"Lawrence? Darimana saja kamu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"..."

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Siapa yang melakukannya? Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit-"

Treekkk

Kutodongkan moncong pistol yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di balik jaketku. Kulepas kunci pengamannya. Kuberikan senyum terbaikku padanya, dan dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang-"

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?"

"Haahh... Aku baru saja mendapat surat dari kakakku. Ia akan segera menjemputku dan kami akan pergi bersama. Jadi, kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

"Bohong! Ini pasti bercanda, ya kan? Katakan kalau ini hanya lelucon!"

Dia semakin mundur.

"Hahahahaha... Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"..."

"Lihat? Ini surat dari kakakku."

"Tidak.."

"Kami akan pergi bersama."

"Tidak.."

"Aku akan segera melupakanmu."

"Tidak.."

"Karena aku sudah tidak butuh lagi, selamat tinggal Adrian."

"Tidak.."

TREEKK...

Kutarik pelatuknya.

"TIDAAKK! KAU MILIKKU! MILIKKU!"

CRRASSS..

Sesuatu menghujam tepat di jantungku.

Ah... Pasti mengenai tatto di dadaku. Tatto 'itu'.

Tatto yang kubenci.

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar. Bau amis menyeruak, menusuk hidungku.

Harumnya...

Akhirnya… Aku bebas...

"L-lawrence?"

"Kau.. Menepati janjimu.."

"...Lawr..?"

"Terima.. kasih.. Sudah membebaskan..ku.."

"Tidak.. Lawrence..."

Aku mencintaimu..

"Tidak.."

Adrian...

**Selesai.**

**….**

(Mungkin ga ada yang bakal baca sih) Catatan kaki author:

G ada angin yang ada kentut, tiba2 aja fic ini dibuat dan.. Wow.. fic angst pertama n fic berdasarkan canon pertama. Mungkin manga buatan Yuki Kaori ini g banyak orang tau. Biar shonen-ai tapi Uki suka ma ceritanya.. Dibaca sampe lbih dari 3 kali malah.. Uki bukan fujo tapi cerita di manga ini bikin Uki jatuh cinta..Ah abaikan.. adegan terakhir berdasarkan scene manganya.. Uki baca versi translate bahasa inggris, trus ada yg Uki ubah dikit jd kalo rada aneh or g sesuai ma manga aslinya, maap..

Maap kalo (super) pendek.. Apa Uki udah buat cerita yang bagus?

**RnR!** (itupun kalo ada yg baca...)


End file.
